Dare influ re put
by Destiny'sHuntress
Summary: influenced by green sun enjoy pairs ll/sg kell/oc brainy/oc dg/cb1 tw/pg etc
1. day 1

influenced by greenies pg14 Raes my nickname after Raven Dares

Rae hello all!  
i have the legion for dares post yurs

Brainaic 5: uh no its you again

Vi: again?

Rae: BRAINY!!

screams

i also have Tech E Coyote

let me go!!

Brainiac 5.1 dares brainy to talk to roxy

Braiiniac 5: Who?

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vi: Weird

collapses

Brainiac 5: is she weak against hated pairings?  
me: NO!

saturns Moons dares all these pairings to confess ll/sg tg/bb b5/roxy dg/cb1 kell/louisa and me to- WHAT! im not kissing my crush

Tech: Who??

Vi: she means u!

Tech: AAHHH!!

kisses tech

Lightning Lad: i-i- lo-ve you Saturn Girl Saturn Girl kisses him

Brainiac 5: WHOS ROXY!

kell: whos louisa

Trip: i LOVE BOUNCY kisses bouncy

Dream Girl: i say NOTHING!!

Rae: yes you do gets out rage

Dream Girl: I LOVE COSMIC BOY!!

tw: im not scare of rage

pg: me neither

gets out ultra boy and mar

and Rage

Tw and Pg: I LOVE HER HIM

look at each over and blush


	2. Day 2!

Raven: gomenai i got a review :)

greensuns dares Timber puppy and brainy to Ballet Dance and Tinya to bake a cake empress to kiss imperiax... heehee

Brainy: NEVER!  
Timber Wolf: what he said

i hate to do this

AUTHOR POWER!!

Roxy: noni?  
Gray wolf: Dad?

Timber Wolf: ugh faints

Brainiac 5: beautiful Roxy: Huh?

Brainy Faints

Roxy: is he okay?  
Gray Wolf: yeah are they?

Raven: uh oops gomenai greenie when they wake theyll dance!

oh and reviewing heres a cookie and a hug from... KELL!  
Kell: no

Raven: come on carl

Kell: Who?  
gets blackmail

Raven: wouldnt you wanna know!

Kell: fine hugs 1000greensun and gives him his cookie

next review with dares gets a hug from Timber Wolf

Timber Wolf: no ah youre awake!

Timber Wolf suddenly in green tutu and brainy in A BLUE TUTU

Gray Wolf: MY GREEN TUTU!

Roxy: aww brainys kinda cute blushes You heard nothing

Tech: yawns im still here!

Raven: i forgot about you!

kisses and pets him

Timber Wolf: im dancing ballat how!

Raven: im an author deal with it

Pg comes in i burned down the kitchen

Raven: WHAT!

pg: kiddin

has green cake

gives slice to all my friends bffl,dc7,greenie,flarey and so on

empress kisses imperiax

Kell: i fell scarred for life...

Raven: all for now R&R

review for a hug from one of these lot and a cookie! 


	3. day 3

Raven: IM BACK!!

Roxy: thanks for bringing me i was in a tank!

Brainiac 5: WHAT! I'LL KILL WHO DID THAT TOO YOU!!

Raven: okkkay...

Cosmic Boy: Tech got any fours

Tech: no

okay heres a dare by TartAndPudding who is that?

have a... love fever day... i might get in trouble...

oh well its an devotion...

LOVE FEVAR DAY!

Tech: i havent a date...

Rae: you dooo now!

Tech: uh oh

its red markers dis time

kisses tech on lips and puts heart on his head gives pen

Tech who am i meant to kiss!!

Roxy walks by

tech kisses her on cheek does heart givs pen runs away

Roxy: noni?

Brainiac 5: hey Rox-

cuts him off by kissing him

does heart

Brainiac 5: what just happened?

Vi: it's love fever day agin

kisses her o cheek

does thing

BYE!

Vi: oh man kisses kell

gets hit be Louisa

Vi: HEY!

kell kisses louisa

skip to pg

Phantom girl: yes i love this

kisses tw deeply

Cb1: DREAM GIRL!

kisses her

ll: Imra makes out

Me: its kiss not tongue wrestle!

Bouncing Boy: uh Trip what ya gonna do with that pen?

Trip: yes

Kisses him

me: who didnt get kissed looks at cham

cham: aw man!

Mia: kisses him

Cham: SCORE!

Raven: heres who won

Special: my kisss with Dreamy say "Tech"!

1. ll and saturn girls kiss in the corridor

2. timber wolf and phantom girls kiss in her room... not whta youre thinking hentai's!

3. Roxy and brainys kiss in the meeting rom

4. cb1 and dream girls kiss in the cruiser

5. mia and chams kiss at the last minute

6. kell and louisa kiss after vi got hurt... Poor Vi my names vicky ya know

7. bouny and trips kiss in the canteen

thats all the time we have

dc7 you got a Devotion!

Bffl You got a Devotion!

TartAndPudding you requested a hug from... TEACH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

faints

Tech hugs tartandpudding

Rae: whimpers hes mine!


	4. update

Remember this is a devotion!

so it is bound to have your ideas here

its to show them off

i dont say their mine


	5. Day 5!

Whoah its quiet but im back!

Brainy and Tech: uh... DAMN!!!!!!!!

Raven: HEY! dont make me call her on you

???????????????????????????????????????

Real ME: yawnnsss huh eep!

where am - TECH!!!!

Tech: AHH GLOMPAGE!

Heres a Dare From My brother Brainiac5.1

Have a Glompage event... can we do that?

Raven: yep! oh and bye me i host this

Me: LET ME TAKE TEEECHHH!!!

vanishes

Roxy: that was... Random

Gray Wolf: tell me about it....

hisssssssssss

??

What the!

Garth: hahahahahaha she fell for it!

Raven turns into a snake

HISSSSSS!

GAH!!

though imra just stared at them

mostly him though.... semmingly hungrilly!

What Becomes of theeee occsss!!!!

of a dream once gone!

Dream Girl: quickly make a run for it!

(gets glomped by fans)

Me: HUH?

see brainyvi lovers hiss at an oc

Greenie: huh howd i get here?

Me: you guys arent like that

Roxy: good thing dat

Brainy: im gonna regret this...

Glomps roxy

Roxy: Yayz!

a dare from me

i dare you all to update what you can and R&R!!!


End file.
